


Unnamed

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Any hunter, any time, on a hunt.





	Unnamed

Always there, shivering in the dark.

And has to truly think about it, with the rope tightened around wrists and hanging from the ceiling in this moment, whether anyone will let this end.

It settles, like the darkness, in the heart, each time, wait wait waiting, just wait, just you wait, and you’ll see, who will come, who will come for you?

Who comes for people like you?

Other people like you.

So is the person who keeps you waiting enough like you?

To come for you?

Is there anyone enough like you are to come and cut the rope?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unsettling


End file.
